i'll tie you up, kiss you and fuck you
by sogogi92
Summary: "-nnn..aah.. no.. ohh.. n-no.. no more…not there…haah andwee…hh… jangan dimasukkan lagi..unghhh.." "-hhh..aku tidak bisa melakukannya…bahkan jika baekhyunku tercinta yg memintanya." "nghh...hhh.." "sekali ini saja baby, aku tidak akan menurutimu"


Tittle : I'll tie you up, kiss you and fuck you

Author : Sogogi92

Pairing : Park Chanyeol (namja)

Byun Baekhyun (yeoja)

Rated : M

Warning : Typo(s), GS, OOC, NC dsb….

Happy Reading~

"-nnn..aah.. no.. ohh.. n-no.. no more…not there…haah andwee…hh… jangan _dimasukkan_ lagi..unghhh.."

Chanyeol melepaskan ikatan yang melekat di tangan dan kaki baekhyun sambil menyeringai "-hhh..aku tidak bisa melakukannya…bahkan jika baekhyunku tercinta yg memintanya."

chuu~ chanyeol menciumi wajah baekhyun sambil berkata~ "sekali ini saja baby, aku tidak akan menurutimu"

blushh~... wajah baekhyun merona mendengarnya. "haaah..chan…hh"

Semuanya ini dimulai satu minggu sebelumnya…

"fiuhh.. akhirnya ujian berakhir juga... libur musim panas terakhirku sebagai murid sma dimulai besok.. apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"huhh..apa yang kau katakan baby? Tentu saja belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas.. dan melakukan _itu _denganku sebanyak mngkin. Benar kan baby byun?" wink~ chanyeol berkata sambil mengerling nakal.

gulp~ baekhyun hanya mampu menelan ludahnya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti pada dirinya..

Yah itu terjadi saat park chanyeol menjemput kekasih mungilnya byun baekhyun dari sekolah. Park chanyeol adalah sunbae byun baekhyun di sma, dan sekarang dia adalah seorang mahasiswa yang cukup populer di salah satu kampusnya.

"hey, baekhyunie…chuu~ aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin melakukan _itu _denganmu…uhh… aku ingin kau segera menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Blush~~ "uhh….channie" wajahnya semakin merona mendengar kekasihnya berbicara tentang _itu _dengan gamblangnya(?)_._

Baekhyun Pov :

Umm kalau di hitung-hitung ini sudah memasuki bulan yang ke delapan sejak aku dan channie berpacaran.. tapi kami masih belum sampai ke tahap *uhuk* xxx, hum…yah hubungan kami baru sampai tahap menggerayangi(?) tubuh kami satu sama lain, lebih tepatnya channie yang selalu menggerayangi(?) tubuhku. entah kenapa ia tidak mengijinkanku untuk menggerayangi(?) tubuhnya, ia hanya membiarkanku menyentuh _miliknya_ dari luar celana dalamnya saja.. uhh aku jadi penasaran kira-kira seperti apa yah _miliknya_ itu *yakk byun baekhyun apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?dasar kau gadis mesuum kyaaaaahh* sebenernya aku juga ingin melakukan _itu_ tapi aku masih belum ada keberanian…fiuhh mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya kami _melakukannya_, ini semua demi channie, supaya channie akan semakin mencintaiku dan yang paling penting supaya gadis-gadis genit di kampusnya tau kalau park chanyeol selamanya hanya akan menjadi milik byun baekhyun seorang. kkk biar kalian tau rasa gadis-gadis genit….

Setelah berpikir sangaaaaatt lama aku berkata sambil memandang ke arahnya yang sedang serius mengemudikan mobilnya "umm baiklah kita akan melakukan_nya_, tapi chan.. kau harus melakukan_nya_ dengan lembut dan berjanji padaku untuk tidak membuatku kesakitan.. arachii?"

Channie kemudian meminggirkan(?) mobilnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan seolah tidak percaya... matanya yang bulat mengerjap lucu setelah mendengar kata-kataku barusan..

"ka…kau serius baby?" katanya.

Aku tersenyum dengan manisnya sambil membelai pipinya yang lembut "huum aku serius channie.. aku ingin kau menjadikanku milikmu seutuhnya, aku ingin channie semakin semakin mencintaiku"

Tangannya memegang tanganku yang masih berada di pipinya yang lembut, sambil menciumi tanganku dia berkata, "ck, apa yang kau bicarakan baby? Tanpa melakukan _itu_ pun aku akan semakin semakin mencintaimu, melakukan _itu_ adalah caraku untuk menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah milikku."

"hehe umh yah aku tau itu channie" pipiku semakin merona karena kata-katanya.

Chuu~ channie mencium keningku sayang seraya berkata "aku sangat sangat mencintaimu byun baekhyun…"

"umm aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu park chanyeol.." gumamku membalas kata-katanya.

"kkk~ oh iya baby, kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kau mau tinggal di tempatku sementara waktu untuk belajar masuk universitas?" katanya sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

haaahh aku menghela nafasku melihat seringainya yang mulai muncul, ck yah nyatanya inilah sifat asli park chanyeolku, baru sebentar saja aku terharu, dan kini aku harus menghela nafasku lagi karena seringainya yang menurutkan menyeramkan sekaligus membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. "umm yah aku akan mengatakannya pada ayah dan ibu nanti"

Channie tertawa puas ketika aku dengan mudahnya menyetujui rencananya kemudian ia menghujani pipiku dengan ciumannya yang sedikit basah, "hahaha, chuu~ baiklah mulai malam ini kau sudah harus ada dirumahku.. arachii?"

Baekhyun Pov end.

"Uunghh dimana ini…?apa yang terjadi?kenapa tangan dan kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan?ungh" baekhyun mengerjapkan mata sipitnya sambil melihat sekitarnya..

"ahh ya aku ingat, umm sewaktu kami di dalam mobil tadi channie memberikanku susu strawberry..mungkinkah?" gumamnya sambil mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi sore.

"ah, sudah bangun baby?"chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu sambil menyeringai seram..

"apakah aku terlalu banyak memberikan obat tidurnya?hum? ^^" Dia berkata sambil mencium keningku.

"cha..chann..? huhh?kenapa kau mengikatku?uhhh" baekhyun mencoba merapatkan kedua kakinya yang terikat di pinggiran ranjang..

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya chan? ayo cepat lepaskan ikatan-ikatan ini" baekhyun mencoba merayu channienya dengan suaranya yang di lembut-lembutkan.

"kkk aku tidak akan melepaskannya baby, dan jangan coba-coba merayuku dengan menggunakan suaramu yang lembut itu, fiuuh" katanya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya ke leher baekhyunnya yang putih.

"nghh! ak..aku..hh.. jangan seperti ini..hh" baekhyun mengerang pasrah

Chanyeol hampir saja akan menyerang baekhyun karena erangan baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggoda "uhh, kau bilang tadi kau sudah setuju kalau kita akan melakukan _itu_, ya kan baby? Karena itu apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melarikan diri.."

chuu~ tanpa aba-aba chanyeol menangkup wajah baekhyun, lalu dia mulai menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir baekhyun. Chanyeol melumat bibir berwarna merah menggoda itu.

"aahhm…nghh" baekhyun melenguh menikmati lumatan yang semakin lama semakin liar dan menuntut.

"engghh…n-noo..nghh..ahhhnn..hh" baekhyun mengerang nikmat saat lidah sang kekasih mengajak lidahnya untuk berperang,

Kemudian baekhyun dengan sengaja menggigit gemas lidah chanyeol, "ngghh, baby…hh.. kau sudah mulai nakal rupanya" katanya dengan menggigit bibir merah baekhyun.

"ahh.. chan..le…lepaskan ikatannya, aku janji aku tidak akan melarikan diri" katanya dengan puppy eyesnya.

"belum saatnya baby, ini yang pertama untuk kita, jadi aku ingin kau benar-benar menikmatinya" katanya sambil mengedipkan matanya nakal yang menurut baekhyun seperti om-om genit.

"huh pabo! Bagaimana bisa aku menikmatinya kalau aku diikat seperti ini? ini seperti aku akan diperkosa oleh om-om genit kau tau!" bibirnya melengkung ke bawah memprotes perbuatan kekasihnya.

"hahaha, jangan berbicara seperti itu baby.. mana ada om-om genit yang setampanku, aku ini park chanyeol kekasih byun baekhyun. Bukan om-om genit seperti yang kau bicarakan tadi" chanyeol tertawa mendengar protesan-protesan yang keluar dari bibir sang kekasih.

"huuh yayaya, terserah apa katamu… kalau begitu sekarang juga cepat lakukan. Aku ingin dengan segera lepas dari ikatan-ikatan sialan ini!" baekhyun meronta kemudian merona hebat ketika chanyeol mulai melucuti pakaiannya, dan hanya meninggalkan celananya saja, baekhyun kemudian memalingkan kepalanya kearah mana saja yang penting tidak kearah chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadari munculnya rona merah dipipi baekhyun mulai menggodanya, "waeyo baby? Kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu hum? Dan sepertinya tadi aku melihat rona merah dipipimu hihi"

"apa yang kau katakan huh? Aku tidak seperti yang kau katakan!jangan geer" bibirnya mengerucut ke bawah seolah tidak terima dengan tuduhan sang kekasih.

Chanyeol tertawa sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati kekasih mungilnya yang sampai sekarang ini sangat dicintainya dan akan semakin mencintainya, "saranghae byun baekhyun! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, pipinya semakin merona merasakan bibir sang kekasih yang menempel di keningnya, kemudian baekhyun tersenyum dan berkata "nado saranghae park chanyeol! Aku juga benar-benar mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu."

"hahaha kenapa kau selalu mengcopy-paste kata-kataku baby byun?" ujarnya sambil menyentil kening baekhyun.

"uuhh apa-apaan kau park chanyeol! Aku baru saja meresapi kata-katamu, tapi lihat sekarang apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau bahkan menyentil keningku yang barusan kau cium! Huhh idiot! Paboya! Kau merusak moment indah tadi!" geramnya.

"hey sopan sedikit byun baekhyun! Meskipun aku kekasihmu aku tetap saja sunbaemu! Mana panggilan oppa yang sudah seharusnya aku dapatkan!" chanyeol berpura-pura marah pada kekasihnya.

Matanya berkaca-kaca seolah ia ingin menangis karena mendengar channienya yang seolah seperti marah padanya, "tidak mau! Aku tidak akan pernah mau memanggilmu oppa! Aku membencimu! Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku tadi. Aku membencimu park chanhmmmhh….."

Chanyeol membungkam bibir mungil baekhyun dengan ciumannya, ciumannya begitu lembut sehingga membuat baekhyun seolah lupa akan kekesalannya tadi. Lalu chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya sambil meraba bibir baekhyun yang sudah menjadi candunya..

"maafkan aku baby, aku hanya bercanda tadi.. aku mohon jangan mengatakan kalau kau membenciku.. aku tau aku benar-benar keterlaluan tadi, maukan memaafkanku?" chanyeol berkata seraya mengusap pipi baekhyun yang putih dan mulai muncul rona merah karena perlakuannya.

"umm, aku..maafkan aku juga ne?oop...pa?" baekhyun menutup matanya yang merona hebat karena kata-katanya sendiri.

"kkk jika tak biasa tak usah dipaksa, aku suka panggilan apapun yang penting itu darimu…dan umm…apakah bisa kita mulai sekarang baby byun?" chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengerling nakal pada baekhyun.

"uhh idiot! Mulai saja kalau mau mulai! Kenapa harus bertanya seperti itu?" ingin rasanya baekhyun memukul wajah tampan kekasihnya karena pertanyaan bodohnya tadi.

Seolah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari baekhyun tanpa basa-basi chanyeol kembali melumat bibir mungil baekhyun, ia melumatnya dengan lembut karena takut kalau-kalau baekhyunnya akan merasa sakit. Tangannya mulai menggerayangi (?) payudara baekhyun yang memang dari awal sudah tidak tertutupi apapun.

"-nghhh…" baekhyun mendesah saat chanyeol dengan sengaja mengelus lembut payudaranya.

Ciuman chanyeol mulai turun ke leher baekhyun, ia mulai menyesapnya dengan intens, menjilatinya, kemudian mengecupinya dan ia juga tidak lupa untuk meninggalkan tanda kepemilikkannya di leher baekhyun, bahkan tidak hanya satu tapi sangat banyak sehingga perlakuannya membuat baekhyun mau tidak mau seperti orang gila yang hanya bisa mengerang kenikmatan.

"ngghhhh…ssshhh…aaahh channiehh…aahhhhnngggh…" baekhyun hanya bisa meracau karena perlakuan channienya yang seolah ingin melahap tubuhnya.

"aku mencintaimu baby, ummh sangat. kau milikku byun baekhyun. hanya milikku." chanyeol berbisik posesif sambil menciumi dan menggigit pelan cuping baekhyun, kemudian dia menatap ke dalam manik mata hazel baekhyun, seolah meminta izin untuk melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar kecupan-kecupan.

"nghh..yah…ahh…lakukan apapun yang kau mau chan, aku milikmu dan aku sangat mencintaimu, chuu~ " baekhyun kemudian berkata sambil mengecup ringan bibir chanyeol.

"yah kau milikku baby, byun baekhyun hanya milik park chanyeol, dan malam ini akan kujadikan kau milikku seutuhnya, agar tidak ada yang bisa merebutmu dariku." chanyeol kembali berkata posesif.

chuu~ chanyeol lalu menciumi baekhyun, namun kali ini ciumannya terkesan liar dan terburu-buru, ciuman yang semakin lama semakin liar itu membuat mereka saling bertukar saliva, dan saat saliva yang entah milik siapa itu merembes keluar dari sudut bibir baekhyun, chanyeol dengan senang hati menjilatinya seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Tanpa disadari tangan baekhyun bergerak sendiri melepaskan celana jeans chanyeol dan hanya menyisakan boxernya, chanyeol menyeringai dalam ciuman panjangnya mengingat bahwa baekhyunnya sudah mulai agresif, baekhyun kemudian mengelus dada dan perut chanyeol yang meski absnya tidak sesempurna atlit-atlit gym yang pernah dilihatnya, tapi ia tetap menyukainya…karena perlakuan baekhyun chanyeol mengerang tertahan, boxernya sudah terasa sesak…dan juniornya ingin segera dibebaskan, tapi ia tau ia harus menahannya…ia harus membuat baekhyunnya siap terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol kemudian membalas perlakuan baekhyunnya, ciumannya perlahan turun ke payudara indah baekhyun yang sedari tadi seolah memintanya untuk dinikmati. Bibirnya menghisapi nipple kiri baekhyun sementara tangannya sibuk memelintir(?) serta meremas pelan nipple kanannya.

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhng…ngghh…sssshhh…chan….hh..channie..hh.. le..hh..pas.. kumohon lepaskan…ssshh..ikatannya..ngh.. ak..akuuhh…hhh" baekhyun hanya bisa mengerang kenikmatan, umm yah lalu apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya? sementara tangan dan kakinya saja diikat oleh kekasihnya yang sangat sangat mesum itu, ugh sungguh malangnya nasibmu byun baekhyun...terima saja kalau kekasihmu park chanyeol sangat mesum.

Dan seolah tidak peduli dengan kata-kata baekhyun, setelah ia sudah cukup puas bermain dengan payudara baekhyun, ia melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya menuju ke bagian bawah tubuh baekhyun, ia mulai mengecupi perut rata baekhyun, dengan menggunakan lidahnya, ia mulai menjilati pusar baekhyun kemudian menjelajahi bagian-bagian tersensitive baekhyun. Sementara baekhyun? yaah apalagi selain mendesah dan mengerang nikmat… dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena tali-tali sialan yang telah sedari tadi mengikat kaki dan juga tangannya.

"chan….hh..kumo..uh…hooon…ak…akuuu…uhh" baekhyun kembali memohon seakan chanyeol mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

Namun sayangnya semua itu harus dia telan bulat-bulat(?), karena lagi dan lagi chanyeol seolah menulikan telinganya, mata bulatnya memandang tajam pada benda segitiga bergambar strawberry yang sedari tadi telah menggodanya, ck chanyeol berdecak karena menyadari betapa kekasihnya byun baekhyun masih seperti anak kecil yang menggunakan pakaian dalam yang tidak terlihat sexy sama sekali, hahaha tapi meski begitu kau tetap nafsu juga melihatnya kan park chanyeol?

Dengan gerakan seseduktif mungkin ia mengelusi vagina baekhyun dari luar celana dalamnya dan secara perlahan chanyeol melepaskannya dari bagian tersensitive baekhyun. sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur chanyeol tidak perlu terkejut lagi melihat vagina baekhyunnya, karena sebelum-sebelumnya ia juga sudah sering melihat bahkan merasakannya.. yah hanya saja… entahlah, ia selalu tidak pernah bosan untuk mengerjai(?) vagina baekhyun, karena setelahnya ia akan tersenyum puas melihat bagaimana ekspresi baekhyunnya saat vaginanya sedang dikerjai(?) olehnya, dimana saat itu baekhyun akan mengerang, menahan kepalanya agar chanyeol tetap mengerjai(?)nya dan kemudia baekhyun akan mendesahkan namanya saat ia sudah mencapai _klimaksnya_, aaah chanyeol tidak sabar untuk itu…

Kemudian ia melepas dan membuang asal benda segitiga itu, ia meniup pelan bagian vagina baekhyun ,

"nnghh" baekhyun menggeliat..

Chanyeol mulai mengecupi dan melumat vagina baekhyun seolah-olah itu adalah bibir baekhyun, rasa nikmat dirasakan olehnya, ia hanya bisa meremas kuat tali-tali yang mengikatnya untuk sekedar menyalurkan kenikmatan yang diberikan chanyeol.

Perlahan tapi pasti satu jari panjang chanyeol membelah vaginanya dan mulai memasuki lubangnya yang sempit itu, kemudian…

"arrrrggghhh…hh, sakit sekali chan..uhhh..hh…!" baekhyun memekik dan sedikit terisak saat merasakan jari panjang chanyeol memasuki vaginanya.

Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh mungil baekhyun tanpa melepaskan jarinya yang _bertengger manis_ di lubang vaginanya.

"sst maafkan aku baby, aku melakukannya agar kau siap nanti..uljima ne?aku benar-benar minta maaf…" chanyeol mencium dan menjilati bekas airmata baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian menganggukan kepalanya seraya memejamkan matanya..

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda, bibirnya kembali melumat bibir baekhyun, lidahnya mencari lidah baekhyun untuk mengajaknya berperang(?) lidah, sambil melumat dan berperang lidah chanyeol kembali menambahkan dua jarinya yang sekarang liang baekhyun terasa penuh oleh tiga jari panjang chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeliat,mendesah dan mengerang dalam ciuman panjangnya merasakan ketiga jari panjang chanyeol mengoyak liangnya…

"chanyeollllll….arggggghhh…hmmmnn…ngghhh…ahhh..ahhh..hh..nnghm"

Mendengar baekhyun mendesahkan namanya chanyeol menggila, ia semakin mengoyak liang baekhyun, mengaduknya(?) seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan baekhyun yang sudah lemas.

"aaahhh…andweee...hh…nggghh…le..hh..bih…ce..hh..paattt…ahh…aakuu...hh...lebihhh…umhh…dalaaamm…hmm…lagihhh…unghhh…ahh…ahhh..ahh" baekhyun meracau nikmat meminta chanyeol untuk melakukan lebih lagi terhadap liangnya.

"nghh…benarkah baby?kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika aku menambah temponya? hum?" chanyeol berkata sambil menatap hazel baekhyun tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya tentu saja.

"yahhh…uhhh…ku...hh…mm…jeballlll….unghh…hh"

Mendengar persetujuan baekhyun chanyeol dengan senang hati menghentakkan dan mempercepat temponya, ketiga jarinya yang panjang seakan mengoyak dan mengaduk-aduk liang baekhyun.

"nghhhhh…aahh…kuu…hh…ahh...ahh...ahh…ah…ku…uhh…channn…unghh….argggggggghhhhtt…hhhhmmm…hhh" baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil melenguh keras saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyembur keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, ia masih merasakan euforianya seolah ia baru saja memenangkan hadiah istimewa.

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa chanyeol sudah tersenyum lembut didepannya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, lalu mengusap peluh yang ada di keningnya dan tidak lupa chanyeol mencium kening baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun tersipu merasakan perlakuan chanyeol, sambil mengatur nafasnya ia berkata, "chann…hhh…aku…hh…saranghae…chuu..." baekhyun mencuri ciuman cepat di bibir chanyeol lalu menutup lagi kedua matanya karena ia malu dengan perlakuannya tadi terhadap chanyeol.

kkk chanyeol hanya terkekeh menyadari betapa imutnya tingkah kekasih mungilnya itu, kemudian ia berucap, "umh nado saranghae~ ngg…apa kau lelah baby?" seraya mengelus rambut lembut baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian membuka perlahan kedua matanya, "aniyo, aku tidak lelah…aku….aku ingin kau melanjutkannya chan…"wajahnya tersipu, seraya tersenyum menatap ke dalam manik mata bulat chanyeol.

Chanyeol tekekeh sambil berkata, "kkk aku akan melanjutkannya, tapi aku takut nanti aku tidak bisa berhenti…bagaimana ini?"

Baekhyun berdecak, "ckk lalu aku harus bagaimana? apakah kau ingin aku menghentikannya?"

"hahaha tentu itu tidak mungkin baby, ini adalah impianku…"

"huh, lalu untuk apa kau bertanya dengan pertanyaan idiot seperti itu? eoh?" baekhyun membuang wajahnya yang semakin merona hebat. antara kesal dan menahan malu..

"yah itu tadi hanya formalitas saja baby, sekedar basi-basi…kkk" chanyeol meraih dagu baekhyun agarmereka saling bertatapan..

"hum apa yang kau rasakan ketika merasakan jari-jari panjangku berada di dalammu baby? beritahu aku cepat" chanyeol menatap jahil baekhyun.

"idiot!paboya!kenapa kau bisa bicara tidak senonoh seperti itu kepadaku chan!ughh..dasar mesum!" wajah baekhyun kembali merona hebat ketika chanyeol berbicara seperti itu padanya.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah baekhyun yang memerah hebat..

"arggghh jangan tertawa chan!kau membuatku malu kau tau!ugh, lagipula daripada kau menertawaiku lebih baik kau lepaskan dulu ikatan-ikatan ini." baekhyun mencoba menutupi rasa malunya dengan memarahi chanyeol.

"kkk tidak akan baby byun! Aku sudah bilang sedari awal kalau aku akan melakukan segala cara tetapi yah walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan cara yang menyimpang seperti ini"

"ugh…maka dari itu lepaskan.. aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit." Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

Tapi sayangnya itu tidak mempan lagi bagi chanyeol.

"hum jangan khawatir baby, aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun yang akan membuatmu kesakitan" chanyeol tersenyum menggoda kepada baekhyun.

"lalu, kenapa kau mengikatku seperti ini chan? ini namanya kau menyakitiku"

"kkk bagaimana mengatakannya yah… um ini caraku agar kau tidak melarikan diri lagi dariku baby.. dan alasan lainnya adalah…saat nanti aku menggerayangi(?) tubuhmu kau tidak menghentikanku baby…chuu.." chanyeol memulai kembali aksinya untuk menggerayangi(?) tubuh baekhyun.

"nghhh…chan…hh…" baekhyun lagi-lagi mendesahkan nama chanyeol

"biasanya saat aku mencoba untuk menggerayangi tubuhmu terutama bagian ini…kau dengan segera mencoba untuk menutupinya, benarkan baby?" chanyeol kembali mengusap vagina baekhyun dan menekan-nekannya secara perlahan.

kemudian chanyeol seolah berbisik "dan lebih dari apapun…" ia menggantungkan ucapannya sambil tetap jarinya mengelusi vagina baekhyun yang sudah mulai sedikit basah.

"ap…paa…ahhh?...hh" baekhyun setengah berbisik dengan wajahnya yang lagi-lagi memerah.

"umh aku hanya tidak ingin ketika nanti kita sampai pada bagian yang terpenting yang sebentar lagi tentu saja akan kita berdua nikmati, kau tiba-tiba memintaku untuk berhenti, jadi yah seperti yang kau lihat dan rasakan sekarang baby…kkk"chanyeol menciumi bahkan menggigit dagu baekhyun.

"ahh...chann...hh"

"tenang saja baby, ini tidak akan berlangsung lama...chuu~ aku janji setelah tubuh kita menyatu aku akan segera melepaskanmu, okay?" chanyeol mengerling nakal pada kekasih mungilnya sambil menggoda vaginanya dengan juniornya yang sedari tadi sudah menegang.

"aaahh…" baekhyun memekik kaget merasakan ujung kepala junior chanyeol yang menciumi bibir vaginanya._*nghh…junior besar chanyeol menciumi bibir vaginaku kyaaaaahhh pikirnya*_

"hhh… rileks baby, aku tidak akan memasukkannya sekarang... aku tidak ingin menyakitimu di pengalaman pertama kita ini, umm chuu~"

Setelah menciumi baekhyun, chanyeol menghadapkan wajahnya pada payudara baekhyun, kemudian ia kembali mencium dan mengulum payudara baekhyun yang mulai saat ini juga mutlak dijadikannya sebagai miliknya, yah semuanya yang ada di diri byun baekhyun adalah mutlak miliknya seorang hahaha begitu juga sebaliknya...

"saranghae byun baekhyun.." chanyeol menghisapi payudara baekhyun secara bergantian sehingga muncul lah banyak bekas keunguan yang diyakini chanyeol akan bertahan selama tiga hari, ahh jika nanti setelah tiga hari tanda itu telah hilang chanyeol akan membuatnya lagi sebanyak mungkin hahaha itulah yang kira-kira ada dibenaknya sekarang ini.

"ngghh…ahh…park chanyeolhh…hhh…" baekhyun mendesahkan nama chanyeol dengan setengah berbisik.

Chanyeol kemudian merangkak ke bawah tubuh baekhyun, dan kembali ia menggoda vagina baekhyun yang masih memerah akibat perbuatan sebelumnya, ia meniupinya lagi dan mengelusinya, akibatnya vagina baekhyun berkedut-kedut dan sedikit basah.. hal itu membuat chanyeol mau tidak mau melahapnya *lagi*..uhh siapa suruh kau begitu menggoda baby, begitulah kira-kira pikirnya.

Chanyeol meniup, menghisap, mengulum, ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke liang baekhyun, bahkan saking gemasnya ia juga menggigiti bibir vagina baekhyun hingga memerah.

"ahhh…hhmmmmnn….ngghh….nghhhh…haaaahh…ahh…channnhh…hhh…" baekhyun lagi lagi memekik, tubuhnya menggelinjang mendapat perlakuan dari chanyeol si mesum.

Chanyeol terus melakukan kegiatannya, _mengerjai_ vagina baekhyun yang akan terus membuatnya kecanduan..

"aahh..ahh…chaaaannn…yaahhh…ahh..terusssshhh….unghhh…disituahhh..ahh…ahh..ahh.." baekhyun kembali merasakannya, seperti ada yang mau keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Mengetahui bahwa baekhyunnya ingin _klimaks_ untuk yang kedua kalinya, chanyeol dengan seringai kejamnya melepaskan jari-jarinya pada vagina baekhyun.

"uuhhnggh chann apa yang terjadi?ak..aku…hhh…

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai kemudian berkata, "kkk~ itu akan menjadi lebih mudah untukmu baby jika aku sudah mempersiapkanmu dalam keadaanmu yang seperti ini, jadi bertahanlah sedikit lagi... okay?"

"uuhhng…neee..hh.." baekhyun mengangguk patuh pada perintah chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengocok juniornya sambil kembali menggoda bibir vagina baekhyun..

"nnnhh…nghh…chann…hh…jeballlhh…"_blush~ pipiku merona melihat juniornya aku bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya saat junior chanyeol yang besar itu berada di dalamku…kyahhh pervert byun baekhyun pikirnya._

"lihat baby, nghh vaginamu berkedut-kedut seperti minta _kumasuki…_ uuhh…" chanyeol mengerang.

"nggghhh….channnn…masukkan…ngghh…hh" baekhyun memohon untuk segera _dimasuki_ oleh chanyeol.

"unghh…kay baby…hh… aku rasa aku juga tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.." chanyeol _mengocok_ kembali juniornya.

"katakan padaku baby…katakan bahwa kau sangat menginginkan ini juga sebesar aku menginginkannya…nghh.." chanyeol menggoda _lagi_ vagina baekhyun yang sudah sangat basah.

"oohh…chann…aku menginginkanmu…sungguh…hhh…aku mohon…hh… masukkan…nghh.."

"uhh baiklah baby…aku akan segera _memasukimu, _bersiaplah baby…"

Chanyeol mengarahkan juniornya ke vagina baekhyun, namun sebelum _memasukinya _ia mengecup intim vagina baekhyun, kemudian ia menangkup wajah baekhyun dan berkata, "baby byun, mungkin ini akan menyakitkan karena ini yang pertama, jadi kau boleh mencakar bahkan menggigitku kalau perlu untuk meredakan sakitnya…okay baby?"

"unghh..kau idiot chan! Bagaimana aku bisa mencakarmu kalau tanganku saja terikat!" baekhyun melayangkan(?) protesnya.

"hahaha yah kau benar baby… tapi aku tidak akan melepaskan ikatannya baby, tahan sebentar saja okay?chuu ~" chanyeol mencium kedua pipi baekhyun dengan mesra.

"ungh..yayaya terserahmu sajalah…" baekhyun pura-pura ngambek.

"hahaha saranghae nae baby byun…jangan ngambek ne? aku janji hanya sebentar… aku akan mulai ne? bersiaplah baby"

Chanyeol melebarkan kaki baekhyun kemudian ia memosisikan juniornya kearah vagina baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggoda, semakin mendekat dan….

JLEBBBB…..!

"arrrrrrrrgggghhhhhtttttt….appoyooo..hikshikss…neomu appa…ssshhhtt…. Uhhh…" baekhyun merintih kesakitan lalu keluarlah cairan bening dari kedua hazel indah baekhyun.

"sshhh…ahhh….sstt… uljima baby…maafkan aku ne? aku langsung _memasukkannya _tapi jika nanti aku _masukkan_ secara perlahan itu malah akan membuatmu sakit…nghh…maaf aku benar-benar bersalah padamu.. lakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu mengurangi rasa sakitnya baby…chuuu~" chanyeol menciumi seluruh wajah baekhyun untuk membuat baekhyun merasa lebih tenang.

"chanh…ungghh..sakittt…ssshhh… sakit sekali rasanya…hiks uhuhuhu…"air matanya mengalir karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian selangkangannya, ia merasakan selaput daranya telah robek.

"iya…hh…aku tau baby, sorry for hurting you like this? aku janji setelah ini kau hanya akan merasakan kenikmatan..nghh.."

"ahhmmnngghh…hh..jangan bergerak lebih dalam chan…nghh…hh…aku sudah merasa…ngh…sangat..penuh…uhhh..keluarkan chan…nghhmnnn…"

Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan ikatan yang melekat di tangan dan kaki baekhyun sambil menyeringai "-hhh..aku tidak bisa melakukannya…bahkan jika baekhyunku tercinta yg memintanya."

chuu~ chanyeol menciumi wajah baekhyun sambil berkata~ "sekali ini saja baby, aku tidak akan menurutimu"

blushh~... wajah baekhyun merona mendengarnya. "haaah..chan…hh"

"nggghh…baby byun…hh" chanyeol nikmat saat merasakan juniornya dijepit oleh vagina baekhyun.

"ungghh…tunggu…uhh..sebentar…ahh…channhh..hh..jangan..nghh…hmn.. berge..ah..rak…dulu..uuhh…"

"ya baby..hh..tentu..hhh..apapun untukmu…nghh…katakan jika kau sudah..unghh…siap..baby…hh.."

Setelah cukup lama baekhyun terdiam, seolah membiarkan vaginanya terbiasa akan *uhuk* besarnya ukuran junior chanyeol, ia mulai berani sedikit demi sedikit bergerak..

"ungghh…channhh…ak..akuu..hh..aku rasa…uhh…aku sudah siap...ahhh" tangan baekhyun menangkup wajah tampan chanyeol seraya mengecup dan menggigiti dagunya.

Chanyeol memegang dan mengecupi tangan baekhyun yang masih menempel di pipinya, ia juga mengecup kening baekhyun dan berkata, "nghh…yah...terimakasih baby…uhh…aku mencintaimu byun baekhyun…"

Chanyeol kemudian menggerakan juniornya secara perlahan,

"nghh….sssshhh…ahh…ahh…hh…chan…hhhh" baekhyun mendesah merasakan pergerakan junior chanyeol yang seolah memberikannya kenikmatan bercampur rasa perih di vaginanya.

"ngghh…baby…hh…kau..uhh..sungguhhh…hhh…nikmattt…nghhh…hhh….. oohhhmm…" chanyeol mengerang kenikmatan.

Chanyeol memeluk posesif tubuh baekhyun sambil tetap menggerakan juniornya perlahan, ia lalu berbisik _"can you feel it baby?uhhh…my cock inside you…it's all the way in right now…humm?"_

"ahh…ahh…ahhh…_yesss_…uhh…channhh…ngghhh…"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut menatap dalam kedua hazel indah baekhyun, _"byun baekhyun, i've finally made you all mine…i'm so happy…i love you baby…so much…chuu~"_

Vagina baekhyun terasa semakin _menjepit_ juniornya, hal itu membuat chanyeol semakin _menyodokkan_ juniornya dengan kuat dan dalam.

"_noo…nghhh…ahh…ahh…ahhh…no chan..hh…not so hard…_pelan-pelan sajahh…uhh...ahhngggh…" baekhyun memeluk chanyeol dengan erat, ia meremas kuat rambut chanyeol sambil mengerang, ia juga menggigiti bahu chanyeol seolah meredam rasa nikmat. _uhh ternyata seperti ini rasanya dimasuki, *uhuk* junior channie yang besar, ungh akuu…kenikmatan yang channie berikan sungguh…uuh….aku tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana rasanya. _begitulah pikir baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin kuat menghentakkan pinggulnya, ia bisa merasakan bahwa baekhyun hampir _sampai_.

"_channhh…ahhh…ahhh…ahhh…oohhh…i love you chan…hhh…moreeehh… deeperhh…hhh.. please….nghh.."_

"_yes…nghh…as your wish baby byun…hhh…"_

Juniornya terasa dihisap oleh vagina baekhyun yang _mengetat_, chanyeol semakin gila saat baekhyun mengeratkan kakinya di pinggangnya, pasalnya hal tersebut membuat juniornya terasa _menyodok_ vagina baekhyun semakin dalam. Baekhyun ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan, sehingga membuat chanyeol semakin dan semakin menggila untuk _menghujamkan_ juniornya dengan hentakkan yang kuat.

"ngh…ahh…ahh…kau…ohh…God…kau…uhh sangat…hh…sempit baby…hh… ini sangat nikmat….hhh…"chanyeol _meracau_ sambil terus menghentakkan juniornya dengan tempo yang cepat.

"ahh…ahh…chanhh…ak…akuhh…hampir…uhhhmmnnghh…ahh…ahh.." baekhyun _mengerang_ nikmat, ia _melahap_ bibir chanyeol dengan rakus.

"hhhnn…yaa baby...tunggu sebentar…kita keluar bersama ne? hhh…" chanyeol berkata sambil menangkup wajah baekhyun, ia ingin baekhyun menatapnya saat mereka keluar bersama.

"ahh…ahh…ahh…channnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiieeeee…..hhh…!ahhhh…hhh…"

Chanyeol _menyemburkan_ spermanya di dalam baekhyun, spermanya menyatu bersamaan dengan cairan baekhyun yang _merembes_ ke sela-sela pahanya.

Baekhyun kemudian _menangkup_ wajah chanyeol dan berkata "chan, jika aku tahu bahwa dicintai _sepenuhnya_ akan semenyenangkan ini, aku tidak akan takut hihi, maaf chan karena mengkhawatirkan tentang hal ini selama delapan bulan, dan um terima kasih karena telah sabar menungguku untuk siap, aku mencintaimu park chanyeol.. chuuu~" baekhyun mengecup dagu chanyeol seraya tersenyum dengan lembut.

"haha yahh jangan khawatir baby, kita akan mampu untuk menebus delapan bulan dengan segera, chuu~ lihatlah vaginamu bahkan _berkedut-kedut _seperti minta _dimasuki_ lagi…nghh ~" chanyeol tertawa menggoda sambil kemudian agak _menyentakkan_ juniornya yang sedari tadi sebenarnya masih berada di dalam baekhyun.

"ngghh…hhh…grrrr ~dasar kau mesum park chanyeol!aku membencimuuuu!…" baekhyun mendesah seraya menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah.

"hahaha aku juga mencintaimu baby kkk~ terima kasih baby byunku 3 chuu~"chanyeol mengecup kening lalu turun ke kedua mata, hidung, kedua pipi, dagu dan terakhir ia mengecup agak lama bibir baekhyun.

Baekhyun pov :

Uhh setelah lelah _bergelung di ranjang, _channie menutup tubuh kami dengan selimut hangat lalu kami mulai tidur, ng tidak tidak bukan kami tapi lebih tepatnya park chanyeol si mesum yang sudah mulai terlelap di dalam dunia mimpinya.. huh dasar seharusnya aku kan yang terlelap duluan *pout* yahh tapi tak apalah hihi jarang-jarang juga aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memandangi wajahnya dari dekat seperti ini kkk, um aku menatap wajahnya yang terlelap, ia sungguh terlihat tampan kalau sedang tidur..ahh tidak-tidak, ia memang sudah tampan hanya saja ia terlihat semakin tampan kalau seperti ini tidak terlihat menyebalkan dengan seringainya yang mesum itu, *blush* argggghhh wajahku memerah hebat mengingat kejadian tadi dan aku umm ingin merasakannya lagi… ungghh hahaha tenang saja byun baekhyun libur musim panasmu masih panjang, masih ada satu bulan lagi *uhuk* hihihihi ah tidakkkk apa yang kau pikirkan byun baekhyun *tuk* aku memukul kepalaku pelan, kau sudah terkena virus mesumnya park chanyeol ternyata…uhhh~ tapi biarlah kkk aku tidak peduli, yang penting park chanyeol sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya hihihi, saranghae *chuu* aku mencium pelan bibirnya kemudian memeluk erat tubuhnya menyusul dirinya ke dunia mimpi.

Baekhyun pov end.

Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya~~ hahaha :p btw aku masih newbie loh di dunia per-ffan apalagi nc2an kyk gini / jadi mohon dimaafkan yaaa klo misalnya ncnya tidak hooott :/ dan mohon maaf juga klo ada kesamaan2 dalam penggunaan kalimat *bowbarengchanbaek* akhir kata terima kasih karena udah mau mampir bahkan baca ff gagal ini ^^


End file.
